Various depictions of characters
While the many characters has their own basic depictions of characters, some Untergangers gave different depictions to each of the characters. Note that this list is incomplete, you may want to improve it. Hitler Rants Parodies Otto Günsche HRP's depiction of Günsche is slightly more insidious. He was the mastermind behind the assassination of Hitler. He was also the enemy within who weakened the United Reich before the Space Nazis invaded Earth in The Final Conflict. Joster285 The Hitler/Fegelein Rivalry Unlike "mainstream" Downfall parodies where Hitler and Fegelein are depicted as life-long rivals, Joster285 decided to make parodies where it is seen that Hitler and Fegelein (After the events of Fegelein the Führer) have put an end to their rivalry. One of his parodies shows Fegelein saving Hitler from a trial against him for taking a shit in Chuikov's sandwichhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-O6GjVO4Zc. Another parody, in which Hitler plans to pre-order Mortal Kombat, has Hitler make a brief mention on having Fegelein play as Johnny Cagehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF5uLDYxztI. He also assists Hitler in the Battle of Black Friday, helping him buy an Xbox One and expose the mastermind behind the PC gamer invasion as well as investigating the leader of the HD Revolution. *Also, in the EXTENDED Ending of Fegelein the Führer, Hitler talks to Fegelein about the explosion incident. Before Fegelein offers to accept a certain punishment, Hitler reassures him that it's not his fault and that he forgot to turn off the propane tanks (which just happened to be laying around above the bunker) and reminding him that he's still the co-führer and tactical advisor. Hans Krebs In Joster’s parodies, Krebs is portrayed as a hardcore PC gamer, who sees and treats the console gamers (and the consoles themselves) with disdain. His hatred for such gamers are so intense that during the Battle of Black Friday, he masterminded the PC gamers' attack on Microsoft, Sony, and Nintendo fanbases alike. He was eventually arrested and executed by Burgdorf before being revived, while the other elite PC gamers are exiled from Germany. Walter Hewel In Joster’s parodies, Hewel is portrayed as a diehard Sony fan, along with Stehr. When the Xbox 360 ended up beating the PS4 during Black Friday, the two men committed suicide. However, he was revived, and one year later, during New Year’s Eve celebration, kickstarted the Resolution Revolution in an attempt to force Hitler to amend the Console Union Act by conducting terrorist attacks on Berlin. He was eventually defeated by Fegelein and was punished by starring in a porn movie directed by Fegelein which just also happens to star Göring’s sister. ExtraFrogX Traudl Junge VenomFrogX depicted Traudl as another "antic-doer", as she commits antics against Hitler. "Shared" depictions Hermann Fegelein As stated previously, Fegelein's basic depiction is still used, but some Untergangers, such as FegeleinsRevenge, Edudn01, or sparx476 showed Fegelein to be "abnormal" and "inhuman" as he can revive himself, and more, something that a normal human couldn't do. It is described that Fegelein was in fact, Chuck Norris in disguise, and some said that Fegelein is the "Jason Voorhees of Nazi Germany". Joseph Goebbels His thin physique, high cheekbone, and sunken eyes earned him the nickname Skeletor. He is quite a family man, and has notable skills in ranting. Otto Günsche Günsche is in most cases dumb and useless to Hitler. He informs Hitler of pointless subjects on a daily basis. He is still Hitler's trusted aide, however, as he doesn't interrupt his speech nor does he object to his plans. Heinrich Himmler Himmler, being Fegelein's boss, is almost always portrayed as being an intense source of frustration, especially in the Hitler Dinning Scene. Alfred Jodl Most parodies Jodl place him in his traditional role - either to provide Hitler with bad news in the Original Bunker Scene or to object to his plans in the Hitler Planning Scene. However, the reasoning behind Jodl's objections varies widely. Some Untergangers often have Jodl objecting by pointing out the obvious flaws in Hitler's plans, while others might come up with a more humorous reason for his objections. Wilhelm Keitel Keitel is unanimously considered to be always serious and never laughs. Hans Krebs Krebs is depicted to be in love to either maps, fish or Burgdorf. He also often doesn't react well to Bunker Jokes directed at him. Mikhail Tukhachevsky Cold and warlike, rarely giving way to any emotions aside from being calculating, ruthless and on-edge. However, occasionally seen giving way to the odd grin, playful remark, humorous moment, fear or uneasiness. Wilhelm Burgdorf Burgdorf is known for his fast ranting and his alcoholism. He is also known for shooting at Fritzsche due to the latter doing multiple things illegally. Some parodies also depict him as a singer. Category:Terminology Category:Downfall Category:Parody Making